


Lady Macbeth and the Queen of the Gods

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ms. Scofield got to be where she is. 30 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Macbeth and the Queen of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> It's a thirty sentence story, structured a bit oddly. Switches off between Jonathan and Christina, interrupted every five sentences by Gretchen, whose story goes backwards (Gretchen's, not Christina/Krantz's). I hope it's not too confusing; I wanted to try something new. After writing this, I realized that it missed its calling as a chapter fic, but whatever. Someday I might fix it up, because I really liked what I was trying to do. Until then...here's Mama Scofield. By the way, to fanwank PB's timeline so it makes sense (a generally fruitless task), Christina Rose would have had to give birth to Michael when she was 20. Which makes her 51. 12 years younger than Krantz. This fic follows that unlikely canon.

1\. The new girl has thick hair, pale skin, a pair of sharp, intense eyes, practically radiates hyper-intelligence, and he decides he's really looking forward to making her acquaintance.

2\. She's pretty sure her husband knows from the very first moment she locks eyes with Mr. Krantz that his time in her life is over.

3\. "As long as you don't think I'm too old for you," he jokes lightheartedly, running a hand through his military-cropped light brown hair and throwing a sly half-smile in her direction, wondering how a woman of twenty with a completely different skill-set and moral compass from his can so effectively entertain him.

4\. He warns her before he kisses her for the first time, and she laughs it off as something silly and charming and possibly a little sarcastic that he just does, but perhaps she ought to have taken his warning seriously, because from that first kiss in particular, there was no going back.

5\. "Christina Rose is your mother?" Gretchen snorts, and as a sadist she is definitely looking forward to telling Lincoln _that_ story.

6\. She tells him that she's only slept with one other man in her life, and he kind of likes that, because it gives her yet another shade of innocence for him to blacken.

7\. Aldo understandably decides to leave when she tells him that the twins aren't his.

8\. It's going to take a long time, to turn her into a deadly monster he can make his true partner, but Jonathan is nothing if not perseverant, and her ambition will be its own functional gateway to evil.

9\. When she asks him about killing, snuggled closely in his arms on a lazy Saturday morning, and he tells her that some people can, some people can't, she wonders what category he thinks she falls into, although she doesn't dare ask.

10\. The last thing she wants to do is hold a daughter hostage against a father, so Gretchen is thrilled to pass off that burden of information about Lisa to Michael, satisfied with the thought that Mr. Hero finally has to get his hands dirty.

11\. Seeing her pregnant with his children is actually quite disconcerting, because while he is good at many things, he's almost positive that parenting will not be one of them.

12\. The only reason she keeps the boy instead of the girl is to spite him, because she's worried this is the only control she will ever have in their relationship.

13\. She lets him meet Michael when he is a shy, precocious six-year-old, and while he can't tell whose eyes his son inherited, he knows already that the boy will be just like his mother.

14\. That one afternoon when she watches him play checkers with their son, telling Michael simple anecdotes about flying helicopters and living on Navy boats while the latter listens with rapt, excited attention, her heart swells inexplicably and hot tears press at the back of her eyes, an afternoon she will later classify as the happiest one of her life.

15\. "I never thought that at the age of sixty-three I could still have my heart broken," he deadpans, but when he pulls out the gun before she has the chance to call bullshit, she wonders if he might be telling the truth, and just how fucked up his idea of love is, although maybe that actually makes them perfect for each other.

16\. If "twins separated at birth" is a tired cliché, then "twins reuniting" is even worse, but there are a handful of moments, when he's really tired, that Jonathan's long-suppressed sentimental side conjures hypothetical futures in which Michael and Lisa walk at the same graduation.

17\. When she's thirty-one, she gets sick, and the price of living is leaving her boys for him even though she knows he doesn't love her and she'd be far better off without him in her heart.

18\. She goes into the surgery as an innovative, compassionate genius, and comes out with an unfamiliar flat glint of steel in her eye, the chill he's always wanted to see in her, but that in hindsight was probably never meant to be.

19\. The first thing she realizes afterwards is that her whole life she's been weak-willed and submissive, and she vows that from now on she's going to be the one getting her hands dirty.

20\. Cuffed and flanked by a Panamanian general she now has to kill, she absorbs Michael's glare and probably because she's loopy from the unexpected water-boarding adventure, Gretchen feels that it's strangely analogous to the blue glares of a mother and a daughter, respectively, both of whom hate her almost as much as he does.

21\. He was a literature buff in high school, and he remembers reading Shakespeare in English class, so with Christina in his bed and her wicked schemes written on his desk, he thinks he knows exactly how Lady Macbeth must have felt when the blood her husband shed stained her own hands.

22\. She can't decide whether her feelings for Jonathan are what links her to humanity or severs her from it.

23\. The only thing an omnipotent man has to fear is losing his power, and Jonathan doesn't like being afraid.

24\. Although her conscience has hardened over time and her soul is drifting down a spiral to a metaphorical hell, sometimes when she remembers that he won't trust her, a sliver of hurt gently pierces her heart and reminds her that she wasn't always like this.

25\. Somehow, Gretchen knows that being forced to go toe-to-toe with the man who broke out of Fox River and eluded the US government and Company for three weeks is some giant test the General is giving her, one she probably won't pass, because she has never had even a hope of filling her predecessor's shoes.

26\. The new girl has thick hair, pale skin, a pair of sharp, intense eyes, practically radiates ruthlessness—which means his work is already halfway done—and since she hasn't got Christina's brain, he doesn't worry about her conquering him, but it's not the first time Jonathan has underestimated the power an ice blue gaze can have over him, and it won't be the last.

27\. From the very first moment she locks eyes with Gretchen Morgan, she knows that her time in Jonathan's life is over.

28\. When his lover, his partner, his rival, his peer, vanishes without a goodbye, he doesn't know what to dread more: that she will bring him to the ground, or that she will be missed.

29\. Even as her fingers ghost over the smooth surface of Scylla with the knowledge that they have accomplished what they have so long yearned to do, the soon-to-be most powerful woman in the world feels strangely empty.

30\. All through mythology, it is said that one of the few things Zeus feared was the rage of his wronged wife Hera, and when Gretchen sees Christina and Jonathan together the air ripples with power, electricity, (thunderbolts), as the deities stare each other down, and she is humbled.


End file.
